


Arbor Vitae

by Starryar (Breadmione)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dom/sub Undertones, Draco Malfoy Has a Large Cock, F/M, Gorilla Grip Pussy, Happy Birthday, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Shameless Smut, WAP, degradation kink, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadmione/pseuds/Starryar
Summary: "The Tree of Life."Hermione would have considered it to be all around her when standing in the middle of a library, as knowledge from books seemed to genuinely breathe life into her. After seeking solace in the Malfoy Library during Draco's birthday party, she was going to find out that "Arbor VItae" was going to be more than knowledge to her, but her favorite flora euphemism.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 22
Kudos: 141
Collections: Fuck Around 'n Find Out





	Arbor Vitae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtymudblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtymudblood/gifts).



> A thank you to Shamione for organizing this, but a very merry birthday to DirtyMudblood. I hope that this year brings you joy and happiness.

"Oh, ho ho oh, Harry!" Ginny fell back onto the couch in the massive library, pulling her fiance on top of her.

Hermione gulped as she watched the two between a stack of books on the shelf of the aisle she was in. She hated crowds, always had. Thanks to being a war hero, she was always in them – parties mostly. Just like the one she had braved tonight with her best friends at Malfoy Manor. The thing with her being forced into these parties though, was that she always found a way to slip away from them before returning at a socially acceptable time, just so she could say her goodbyes.

That's how she found herself in the Manor's Library. She had just been flipping through a first edition _ Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes _ by E. Limus on the floor when she heard Harry and Ginny stumble in, completely off their trolley, but as passionate as ever. She thought she would just ignore them as they snogged, assuming her best friends would sooner pass out than go farther, but then Ginny had  _ moaned. _ It was a sound that went straight into Hermione's ears, to her core, then back again.

Try as she may to focus on the valuable book, she found she couldn't as her ears were grasping for any sound the couple was making. Her core throbbed the more she ignored the sinful sounds. She resisted the full body tingle she was feeling up until she heard a zipper being pulled down – that was her last straw. She clawed at the books in front of her, almost not caring if she made too loud of a sound. She needed to know, she  _ needed _ to know if it was Ginny's body or Harry's she would have the pleasure of being blessed by tonight.

This was how she found herself on the other side of the aisle, on her arse, her sheath dress hiked up to her waist as she rubbed languid circles over her clit.

She wanted to feel bad, she said she would only take a look, but when she finally had the perfect view of Harry and Ginny, it turned out they had progressed further than she imagined; Ginny had one leg draped over the backing of the couch, Harry licking at her folds as he gently wanked himself off. Hermione had no other thoughts than to match his pace as she played with herself. She needed to be faster than they were if she was to avoid getting caught – it added to the excitement that she didn't know how long that would be – but she took the time to  _ revel  _ in the excruciatingly slow pace of teasing herself.

Hermione threw her head back in a moment of bliss, planning to edge herself imagining herself between Harry and Ginny. Ginny would be moaning  _ her _ name as Hermione feasted between her thighs. Harry would be palming  _ her  _ ass as he readied the pink of his cock to slip between her fold.

And then one of them, she didn't care who – would call her a  _ filthy, little mudb- _

Her eyes drifted open as she started to go cross-eyed from bliss – only to widen at the sight of a shadowy figure with platinum blonde hair, leaning against the bookshelf, drink in hand.

Hermione immediately slammed her legs closed, where her thighs made an inappropriate wet slap, but she didn't move to cover herself as Draco Malfoy's head tilted to the side. There was just enough light for her to see him mouth a single word:

" _ Finish. _ "

Hermione didn't know what compelled her to do it. Later she would joke that it was because it was Draco's birthday, but she spread her legs – even wider than she had before – and slid two fingers inside of herself. Her brown eyes didn't leave his gray ones, even as she gasped at the arousal that was rebuilding inside of her. He nursed his glass of whiskey as he watched her start to pump her fingers and she almost forgot about the couple she had been peeping on until Harry groaned loud enough to tear her attention away. She looked through the makeshift hole she created and saw that Ginny was now bobbing her head on Harry's dick. His tousled black hair was thrown back in pleasure and his hands held Ginny's long, straight hair in a ponytail to control her.

Hermione wanted nothing more to be in Ginny's place.

She didn't know if Draco was a Legilimens, or if he saw the want on her face, but the next thing she knew, she was no longer alone - he was whispering in her ear. "You're a naughty little thing, aren't you?" His voice was a purr on her neck and she sighed as she started to circle her clit once more, this time at a faster pace. He placed a hand on the back of her head and she tore her eyes from Ginny's vivacious red head to Draco's handsome face. His features were dark and she imagined that he had traded in his whiskey for her as he drank her in. "Get on all fours."

Hermione's back arched, as she felt the coil tensing within her. Stopping was the last thing on her mind as she chased her release. "You told me to finish." She whispered.

He firmly grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand from her soaking entrance. She wanted to object, but her words died before they left her lips when Draco put her drenched fingers in his mouth, sucking off her juices. He gave a low moan at the taste of her and when he opened his eyes, there was only a sliver of grey surrounding his pupils. "You will, but only when I say you will."

A shiver ran through her and he smirked, knowing she was right where he wanted her to be. He licked his lips as he unbuckled his trousers before letting them drop to the floor with his briefs. If her knickers weren't ruined before, they were now. He wasn't just lengthy, but girthy – there was no denying that he would absolutely  _ fill _ her. The weight of his dick was so hefty that it didn't stick up, reaching for his stomach like most penises did. Instead, it weighed itself down causing it's wet tip to point at her.

She desperately wanted to wrap both of her hands around it, but Draco had other ideas. "Get on all fours and watch them. If they hear you make a sound, I won't stop. I'll let them find us and ruin that innocent facade you like to strut around in."

Hermione recognized that this was his way of giving her an out, to stop this if she was truly uncomfortable, but she didn't  _ want _ to stop. She wanted Draco Malfoy to ruin her between  _ Alchemical duodecimo _ and  _ Moste Potente Potions _ . She wanted his ancestors to roll in their portraits as he took her in his ancestral home. She wanted  _ him _ .

Hermione wasted no time putting her hands on the floor and posing on all four for him. It left her at a perfect height for her to watch Harry fuck Ginny and Hermione was immediately enraptured by the bouncing of Ginny's tits as he did so. Watching her best friends, she was only faintly aware of Draco settling himself behind her and using his knees to force her into a wider stance. It was only when he started to rub the tip of his dick in her folds did she give him her attention again. He slipped one hand in the waistband of her dress to grab her hips, and in her eagerness, she leaned back hoping she would catch him at just the right angle for him to slip in.

This action was met with a quick slap on her bum that had leaned forward again. Thankfully, Harry and Ginny were too caught up in each other to notice. "Don't. Fucking. Move."

Hermione did as she was told. Before she could call him a 'cheeky bastard', she felt Draco spread her lips using his thumbs and her toes curled, the only movement she dared to make. Then, at long last, Draco slowly slid in. And in. And in. And in.

She was sure she was wet enough that he could have slid in without much trouble, but Draco wanted her to feel every inch of him – and she had no complaints on that. Feeling her tight walls being stretched to fit his cock caused her teeth to sink into her bottom lip so hard, she thought it would bleed. It was all she could do to prevent herself from making a sound and giving their location away.

Once he got to the hilt, he stayed there, allowing her to adjust to his length. If Hermione did not have her best friends to watch in front of her, her resolve to stay quiet would have shattered the second he decided to stop teasing her. When Draco picked up on the subtle wiggle of her hips, signalling that she was feeling more pleasure than pain, he slid out so only the tip stayed inside of her before he rocked into her again. He picked a leisurely pace and within moments Hermione's eyes were rolling to the back of her head. Never had she divulged in something so carnal, and she loved every second of it.

"Harry, fuck! Right there!" Watching Ginny be brought to orgasm had Hermione panting as a fresh wave of heat rolled over her. She wanted to scream Harry's name with her - and then Draco's. He was reaching depths no man had ever been within her before and it was simultaneously too much, yet not enough. Before she could realize what she was doing, Hermione put an arm behind her and Draco grabbed it, before grabbing the other one. Her chest fell to the carpet and in her ecstasy, she could hear Draco struggling to restrict himself to a grunt.

"Not so bossy now, are you?"

She tried to muffle her whine as she sank into an arch, letting him pound deeper into her. "God, you're such a slut." His hisses only brought her closer and closer to the brink. "You're mine now."

Her body couldn't handle it anymore. ' _ Yes!' _ Was what she wanted to yell at him, but "Fuck!" is what she and Harry said at once, signalling their simultaneous climax.

When her muscles clamped down on him, he let go of her hands so he could steady himself with one hand on the ground, while the other was in the root of her curls. He was merciless as he fucked her, and when he came, he rutted against her as he spilled every drop in her.

Hermione didn't lift her head from the rough carpet, letting her and Draco's panting fill the silence.

_ 'Silence?' _

She lifted herself on a shaky arm to see through her makeshift peephole that Harry and Ginny were already dressed, save for the tie Ginny was currently fastening under Harry's collar. "Reckon Ron has started looking for us yet?" Ginny asked before casting an anti-wrinkle charm on her dress.

"If he pried himself away from the bar he might." Harry placed an arm on the small GInny's back to guide her out of the library -

And directly towards the aisle where Draco and Hermione were hidden, still in a  _ very _ compromising position. Hermione tried to stand, ignoring the grunt Draco gave as she slid off of him. She didn't get very far before Draco's long finger's closed around her wrist to pull her to the ground.

Annoyance flashed through her and she didn't hide it as she hissed at him, "We need to  _ leave _ ."

"Are you a witch or not?" Just as the couple's footsteps thudded by the closest bookshelf, Draco cast a disillusionment charm. Neither Harry nor Ginny paused their conversation on who they needed to greet next at the party as they walked past. None the wiser about their best friend having watched them or getting the fuck of her life.

Hermione was buzzing with excitement once more now that her fear of being caught had vanished. Behind her, Draco had stood and she almost wanted to pout thinking their fun was over. When she looked up at him over her shoulder, his stiffening member was the first thing she saw.

"Besides," She gave a delighted sigh as his fingers found their way into her hair again. "I'm not quite done with you yet."

Hermione had never been so eager to spend the rest of her evening on her knees at a party.


End file.
